


Dialogue May: Brave Police J-Decker Snips

by lithium223



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: A mini collection of dialogue bits of Brave Police-Decker that I posted to my tumblr. Most of them are cute, one of them isn't. So be ready for that.
Relationships: Deckerd/Gunmax (Brave Police J-Decker)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Shadowmaru: Morning, Knight.

Duke: Good morning.

Shadowmaru: Do you mind if I ask you a question?

Duke: Not at all. What is it?

Shadomaru: How big is your dick?

Duke: Small. Now finish your paperwork.


	2. Yuuta, Deckerd/Gunmax

Yuuta: Deckerd! Gunmax! There you are, I was getting worried. What took you guys so long?

Deckerd: Sorry, Yuuta. We just got a little…sidetracked is all.

Gunmax: No worries, Boss. It’s all good.

Yuuta: If you say so. Hey, Deckerd, what are those green spots on you?

Deckerd: Uh…..

Yuuta: And how did you get them?

Deckerd: There’s a reasonable explanation!

Gunmax: Yeah? Let’s hear it, baby.


	3. Power Joe vs. Squad

Power Joe: Why can’t I find a cute girlfriend?

Dumpson: ‘Cause you’re annoying.

McCrane: And rude.

Drill Boy: Mean

Deckerd: A little obnoxious.

Duke: Easily distracted.

Shadowmaru: Shallow.

Gunmax: Yellow.

Power Joe: Why are you all attacking me?!


	4. Shadowmaru and Kagerou

Kagerou: What’s on your mind?

Shadowmaru: Nothing really. It’s just…they said I’m almost ready to join the Brave Police.

Kagerou: Ah. So, you’re nervous. I should write this down somewhere, Shadowmaru is losing his cool.

Shadowmaru: Ha! You wish.

Kagerou: I’m only teasing. Don’t be nervous. You’ll be fine.

Shadowmaru: Of course. Especially since you’ll be with me……. You will be with me, right?

Kagerou: Where else would I be?


End file.
